FFXIII: The Beach Episode
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: The gang decides to go to the beach, but Lightning's feeling less inclined to it. Meanwhile Fang is determined to get her to loosen up. Will she succeed?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM FINAL FANTASY XIII AS MY OWN! FINAL FANTASY XIII IS COPYRIGHTED TO SQUARE ENIX!

AN: This time I've decided to combine my two great loves - FFXIII and beach episodes. This story is AU and ignores the events of the game. I'm still trying to get comfortable writing these characters, so I apologize if any of them seem OOC! I hope you all enjoy this and critique is always welcomed!

* * *

><p>The beach. Of all the places they could've chosen from, they had to select the beach. Claire Farron, or Lightning as she preferred to go by, had a different idea of fun.<p>

Serah said that she wanted everyone to get together. She thought the beach would've been a good idea for a party. Personally Lightning could've thought of a better idea than the beach - she would've liked to have had a nice house party, but she got outvoted by almost everyone else (almost because the only person who took her side was Hope). Lightning tried to get out of going to the beach, but unfortunately, for Serah's sake, she had no other choice. So now here she was, strolling down to the beach in her hometown of Bodum with her rag-tag crew following behind her.

Sazh and Dash were set to appear later in the day; same with Hope who would be arriving from Palumpolum. Fang and Vanille had taken house with the Farron sisters and Snow, so now every morning Lightning always had a pleasant wake-up call in the obnoxious form of Fang. This morning had already started out awful - Lightning swore that Fang must've made a pass at her at least five times, and if she wasn't making a pass, then she was bemoaning the pink-haired shoulder for not showing off more of her body. Fang, of course, was perfectly comfortable showing off her skin in a small black two-piece, and apparently Vanille and Serah had no issues with that either for they both also wore two-pieces, red and pink respectively.

"Ooh, look Fang!" squealed Vanille who took no time dragging her friend into the water. Serah and Snow set up their blankets, chairs, and threw down their other items before joining their friends in the water.

Lightning sighed with relief as she was able to set up her chair in quiet. Upon finishing that task she eased into her chair and pulled out a novella and black sunglasses out from her little bag. _Now this makes the trip a bit more tolerable_, Lightning thought to herself as she began to read her book.

Beaches were boring to Lightning and she did not like the idea of flaunting her body about. While the girls were wearing their two-pieces and shamelessly showing off their skin, Lightning wore a black one-piece, the reason why Fang taunted her relentlessly this morning.

"Why so gloomy sunshine?" _Speak of the devil..._ Lightning cursed in her head at Fang's unwelcomed arrival. The Pulsian woman seemed to love nothing more than to taunt the pink-haired soldier. Lightning fought against this by tuning her out.

In a second her book was snatched from her. "Give it back Fang," growled Lightning as she looked up at the tall, tan-skinned woman.

Fang smirked. "Come in the water."

"No," said Lightning bluntly. "Give me back my book."

"Why? Afraid the big bad monster will get ya? Don't worry, I'll protect ya." Fang ended that sentence with one of her signature winks.

Lightning was not impressed. "Give me my book," she repeated once more.

Fang studied the book with little interest. "Why ya got to bring a book to the beach anyways?"

"I hate beaches." Taking the initiative, Lightning reached out and swiped her book back from Fang, assuming her previous position.

Fang put her hands on her hips. "So that's what ya gonna do? Mope all day while the rest of us are havin' fun?"

"That's the plan."

"Pretty lame if ya ask me. I think I'll join ya." Before Lightning could protest, Fang stole one of Serah and Snow's chairs, and pulled it up alongside the soldier. Fang laid back in the chair, glancing at Lightning who continued to ignore her. "Come on sunshine, don't be a stick in the mud," whined Fang as she began to poke Lightning's shoulder.

"Please stop poking me," said Lightning, not once removing her eyes from her book.

"I'll stop pokin' ya if ya come join us."

"No."

"Well then I'll keep on pokin' ya." And so she did. Over and over again Fang poked Lightning's shoulder, hoping for the pink-haired soldier to cave. Though Lightning was coming close to wringing Fang's neck, she was not going to give the raven-haired woman any satisfaction. This was what she wanted. So the soldier endured it until Fang grew bored of poking her.

She pouted - Lightning still refused to look at her. "C'mon sunshine, throw me a bone will ya?"

Lightning's eyes finally removed themselves from the book, but not to look at Fang. She watched as Snow picked up a squealing Serah and tossed her into the water. Serah's head emerged immediately after, her face as red as a tomato as she laughed.

"Hmph." Lightning fell back into her chair. "You should go join them. You're missing out on the fun."

"So are you," Fang shot back. "We came to the beach to have fun and you're just sittin' here with a book."

"I think this is fun," said Lightning dryly.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Hmph, and what's so fun about it I ask ya?"

"Well for one thing I don't need to get wet." Lightning didn't even have to turn her head to know Fang was making a face at her. "Shut up, that's not what I meant."

"Oh is it now?" Grinning madly, Fang leaned in closer to Lightning who fidgeted in response. "Poor widdle sunshine don't like to get wet?"

"That wasn't what I meant," repeated Lightning. "And stop invading my personal bubble."

She knew her protest would fall on deaf ears - she knew Fang well enough to know that the Pulsian woman wasn't going to let her go that easily. If she ignored Fang, the woman would only take it as a challenge to annoy her further. She just had to convince the woman to leave her alone.

"I ain't invadin' your personal bubble," sneered Fang as she leaned in closer, too close for Lightning's comfort.

"Fang..." Lightning placed her book down on her lap and stared threateningly at the woman. Fang smirked - she had to admit, Lightning's murderous gaze turned her on a bit. She was such a masochist at heart.

"Come on sunshine..."

That's it, too close. Lightning quickly slapped Fang across the face, leaving the older woman stunned as she fell back into her chair, nursing a red mark on her cheek.

"Claire, Fang, is everything okay?" Serah was making her way over to them, eyeing both women suspiciously.

Lightning snorted and picked up her book again. "Everything's fine," she mumbled.

Of course Serah was not blind to Fang as the woman continued to rub her cheek. She cast Fang a look; Fang returned it with a smirk.

"Just tryin' to get sunshine to perk up a bit," she said. "She's at the beach and won't come in the water."

"Because she doesn't want to," said Lightning.

"Well why don't you come in the water Claire?" suggested Serah. "You need to relax and everyone will be arriving soon."

Lightning couldn't protest - her sister had a way to convince her without having to try too hard. "Fine, once Sazh and Hope show up I'll join you guys. Until then I prefer to read."

Serah beamed a smile at her sister; Fang was distraught. "Thanks sis!" squealed Serah as she skipped back to the water.

Fang stared at Lightning. "I could've just said that ya know!"

"I still would've said no," said Lightning nonchalantly.

"Are you pullin' her leg or are ya actually gonna join us?"

"Such a shock isn't it? But yes I will join you guys."

Fang smirked. "So what, I'm not good enough for ya? Or do ya like flauntin' your body in front of young boys?"

The moment those words came out of Fang's mouth, Lightning was prepared to bury her. She threw her book down and made the gesture to strangle her. However Fang kept on smirking - _no this is what she wants! Can't give her the satisfaction!_ Though the urge to beat Fang to a bloody pulp was excruciatingly overwhelming, Lightning kept her temper intact, and began to give the Pulsian woman the cold shoulder.

Fang, on the other hand, was disappointed. She knew she had gone far with her comment - she had planned it! - but she had really expected Lightning to knock her out. _She knows what you're playin' at. She doesn't want to give ya the satisfaction._

"Just go play with Vanille or something," Lightning growled from behind her book.

"Ya ain't ignorin' me?"

Lightning did not respond.

Fang sighed. "Alright, alright, I can take a hint." She leapt out of her chair and went to join the others. Lightning sighed with relief - _Thank Etro!_

It was a while before Sazh, Dajh, and Hope arrived. Hope was there first, sporting sunshine yellow trunks and a white t-shirt. He went over to drop his stuff off next to everyone else's belongings, gave Lightning a shy hi, and then went bounding towards the water.

Dajh barreled towards them without even bothering to wait for his father. His ecstatic cries loudly stretched to the shore, Sazh responding with a radiant smile and Lightning with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hey soldier girl, why aren't you in the water?" inquired Sazh as he sat in the vacant chair next to her.

Lightning lowered her book and faced him. "Didn't want to be here," she said. "You know that."

"Yeah I do," chuckled Sazh. "Don't mean that you can't try to have some fun."

"Who says I'm not having fun? I'm reading a book and I'm getting ready for a nap."

"In the sun? That ain't good for your skin."

Lightning pointed to the umbrella. "I have that."

"Hey sunshine! Join us in the water, yeah?" hollered Fang. Lightning perked her head in Fang's direction and saw the woman waving at her.

And then came the chorus of responses.

"C'mon sis, join us!" cried Snow.

"It'll be fun!" squealed Vanille. She grasped Hope's hand and was waving frantically. Lightning tried to resist laughing at Hope's expense - the poor boy looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

"Claire, you promised!" cried Serah. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Lightning knew she lost the battle the moment Serah pulled that dirty trick.

"Fine!" shouted Lightning as she put her book away. She looked to Sazh with pleading eyes, but he responded with laughter. Clapping his hand on her shoulder, he said, "Come on soldier girl, how bad can it be?"

"Bad. Very bad," admitted Lightning.

The duo made their way to the water where Sazh broke away from Lightning's side to go join Dajh. Lightning took longer, lingering on the shoreline before timidly making her way into the water.

Fang could not help, but admire Lightning's features as she slowly, and oh so awkwardly, made her way into the water. The soldier stopped when the water was up to her waist-line and then she proceeded to stand there, arms crossed over her chest. Fang bit back her laughter - _jeez, even in the water she's still a stick in the mud_. Well Fang would have to change that wouldn't she?

Strutting over to Lightning with her trademark smirk on her face, she leaned down and said, "Finally decided to join us eh?"

"No thanks to-" Though her name was her trademark, Lightning did not see that push coming. Fang shoved her face-first into the water, and roared with laughter before Lightning's hand grasped her wrist and pulled her down too. Fang's head slowly emerged from the water to see Lightning glaring down at her, her face beginning to turn purple.

She grinned. "Feelin' good sunshine?"

Fang didn't have to wait for Lightning to respond to know that the younger woman was going to strangle her for this. Lightning lunged for the older woman, but Fang evaded her grasp. Lightning fell back into the water, emerging to hear Fang's laughter. She gathered her strength and gave chase.

For those arriving at the beach, they would find themselves confused as to why a pink-haired woman was chasing down a raven-haired woman. Then they would find themselves even more confused as to why their companions were not stopping either of them. Eventually they would carry on about their day, ignoring both women as the chase continued. Fang's roaring laughter could be heard several miles away as she continued to elude Lightning's grasp.

As she always said, "I'm just playin' hard to get."


End file.
